Those Emerald Eyes
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Starts after Damons wolf bite. Please take a look and hope you enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An:** So this was my first attempt at a one shot. I thought I'd create a one shot area where I can upload little brain waves without making them into full blow stories. I have so many to finish already. Problem is now that i have written this chapter I am having great difficulty just leaving it here hmmm what to do what to do. Bright side while writing this I got an idea for another plot twist for the power of three :) Hope you enjoy this and review. I haven't given up on any of my other stories so stay tuned :)

The Glamour

He was dying, that much was clear from the sweat coating his pale body and messy, black locks. His eyes had lost their oceanic glow, becoming a more ashen grey. Bonnie did not know why she had been enlisted by Stefan to watch him. It was open knowledge she and Damon detested each others presence. So why, why had Stefan given this responsibility to her? She doubted that in Damon's last dying moments he would want to be around her anyways. She huffed as she approached the bed. She knew this would be like pulling teeth for the both of them. Of course she felt bad he was dying though and ran to the bed when she saw that his slim, muscular form had stopped moving. His long, black eyelashes had closed and his bee stung lips had stopped quivering. Bonnie jumped on the bed practically straddling him. She placed her curly head to his chest to hear the rise and fall of his breathing. She sighed in relief, noting he was still alive. He murmured once in a while and his body contracted, accentuating his already well defined abs. She stroked his face gently but carefully, moving his wet hair from his eyes. Bonnie frantically went to the bathroom, getting a cloth and filing a bowl with cold water. She began to undress him, running the cold cloth over his face, chest and slim hips. She removed his trousers and rolled her eyes at his silk red boxers. She cleaned the sweat off him which seemed to offer him comfort. Elena should have been here though, not her. It felt wrong to share this moment with him. To see him so weak because she knew he would hate to share that with anyone but Elena. Elena had not forgiven him for feeding her his blood and had refused to give him any sympathy. She had also gotten complacent. She figured they'd always find a way out of the sticky situations they got into. In her head, she could remain stubborn because he was not going to die, after all Stefan or Bonnie would always find a bail out for them all.

Damon slowly opened his eyes. He could see a small feminine, blurry figure with curly hair above him. He gasped as the contracting pain in his arm shot through to all his major organs. He grabbed the figure, holding her tiny waist tight and burying his head in the crook of her smooth neck. He inhaled and exhaled her scent which soothed him. She smelt different to how Elena usually smelt. This scent was fresher and uniquely exquisite, something special and indefinable.

"This is the end Elena." he stroked her cheek, gently tracing her lips with his slender finger tip. He then coughed up blood on her face as the reddish purple fluid came out of his eyes, nose and mouth.

Bonnie cupped the back of his neck in her hands and tried to stop him choking on his own tongue. She then placed her hands on either side of his face, drawing his attention to her emerald eyes. She was not bothered by the blood he had accidentally sprayed on her. He was in need. She took her cloth again and cleaned him gently, tracing patterns on his forehead with her fingers to sooth him and ease his nausea. When she spoke, Damon however heard only white nose like he was in a tunnel.

"Damon it's me, its Bonnie." He could finally hear the words.

He snorted at the realisation Elena had not come.

"Is this a sick joke? You?" he said in a groggy and broken voice. The words he said he instantly regretted when he realised she'd been taking care of him. She did not care he was a mess. She was with him in sickness and in health as it were. Most women were only around him because he looked good.

"Yeah well I ain't chuffed to be here either. Think your brothers finally lost it asking me to keep you company."

Damon giggled like a little boy, shaking his head as he looked at his moral compass. He was drifting in and out of boyish day dreams and hallucinations of his youth.

"Look I know Elena is who you'd rather have here. Believe me I feel the same way. I'm just gonna try make this bearable for the both of us and keep you comfortable. No one deserves to be alone when when..."

"They meet their maker?"

"Maybe Stefan will find a cure?"

"Haha you of all people are smarter than that. Elena yeah she's away with the fairies, just like Stefan but you are a realist."

"I'm a witch dick so a realist I think not especially considering I can make fire appear out my pinky."

He laughed, clasping his heart that was beating like the base in a rave. "I thought you were meant to make me feel better. FYI laughing hurts witch. You know you always make me laugh."

"And you always make me gag so I think we're even."

"Thank you"

"For what?" she frowned in confusion.

"For being you and letting me be my abnormal self."

"Errr okay. Your welcome I guess." She said still puzzled.

"Hey did you get me naked?" he asked bracing himself up on his pale hands and looking around at his naked form in wonderment. An amused yet coy look graced his features.

"Yeah you were sweating and you looked uncomfortable. I rinsed you with water is all."

"Awww witch by day and naughty nurse by night. What couldn't bear for me to die without copping a feel?"

"A) Stefan's finding a way to save you, so we both know your gonna make it. Hell you'll probably still be alive and annoying for many more centuries to come. You'll find some princess of darkness, who is equally as mental as you and you'll both bugger off to annoy a big city or something. However once in a while you'll causally drop in on Stefan and Elena to make sure their faces become ever more broody and wrinkled because of you. But whatever you do in the future, don't even think of coming back here and harassing me when I'm an old lady. I can just see it now. I'd be baking me grandkids Oreo cookies and suddenly you'd pop out, fangs bared, ready to give my brittle frame a heart attack. Oh and B) you ain't that fine honey. Give me Dean Winchester any day."

"Wow you want that old boring life? You're a witch. You're made for more than that. And duh I will be your shadow little witch. I will need someone to help me do my evil biddings and to get rid of any woman if she gets too clingy to me. You know some woman, when they get a taste of me they can't have enough. You can voodoo them away right? Hmmm I'll probably have to turn you when your around 24, make sure your always around." He joked, smiling as he sensed he was getting a fiery rise out of her. And B) you're either lying or blind if you think I'm not the shit. Who's Dean anyway?"

"He's this buff, built, cheese burger guzzling guy on TV."

"Wow he sounds divine." Damon mocked. "Seriously cheese burger guzzling guy. That's your Mr. Right? Someone has very low expectations. Hmmm in that case why you never hit on me?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Damon continued, pretending he didn't notice he was irritating the hell out of her.

"And there's no cure witchy woo. Stefan's just trying to be a hero for Elena and right old wrongs. yada yada"

"Okay Elena, Alaric and Stefan may stand for your I feel sorry for myself ranting, but since these are your last moments breathing the same air as me and annoying the shit out of me, I will impart some wisdom on your annoying self."

Damon just smiled as she talked to him the way she always did. There was never any pity in her voice. It was almost like they respected each other's personalities.

"Impart away judgey. I just hope Lucifer doesn't take me before you enlighten me with the meaning of life. That would be a real shame." He nodded eagerly, pretending to be really interested in her life lesson, but his tone still held that dry and sarcastic edge.

"Look I get it Stefan made you turn and your angry because you miss it don't you? You miss being human. I mean you like being a pest and killing but you miss aspects like being able to wear your emotions on your sleeve, rather than being hard all the time and you miss love. And you have every right to be mad at Stefan for that night, the night he stole your Life. But isn't that what you tried to do to Elena? To turn her? Ask yourself why you did it. Was it because you hated her? No it was because you love her. Also you made all your own choices after that night. You can't seriously think Stefan tries to help you all the time just to ease a guilty conscience. He wants to save you because for some unknown reason to me, he actually loves you. I mean its crazy but he luuurves you. More than he loves Elena too as he yelled at her today for not forgiving you and coming to see you."

Damon's heart lifted at that and at the whole speech.

"You both screwed up but you'd both die for each other. I refuse to believe if it were Stefan in your shoes you'd just let him die to have a shot at Elena."

"Well then you have higher expectations of me than others do."

"Nope just real expectations. Even psychopaths have standards and codes of honour am I right? My expectations are only ones I know you're capable of and I am your moral compass for a reason." she said kicking her feet on the floor as she dangled them off the bed.

Damon pretended to snore and close his eyes, as he acted like her speech bored him. He soon began to choke and squirm however, collapsing in her lap as the pain shot through him again.

"Come on, no more talking. I came to ease the pain not make it worse." She whispered, wiping the blood from his mouth and rubbing his throat that was sore from choking. "Here come on let's get you in the bath. This cloth isn't working, you're still burning."

She helped him out of bed and into the bath which she filled with aromatic bubbles and fizz, as well as with ice cubes and freezing water. It still however felt quite warm against Damon's volcanic temperature. Damon just watched her in awe and she showed him so much care and attention. She then got him some blood and fed him like a five year old as she held the 'juice box' of blood to him. They just sat like that for about half an hour, as he closed his eyes and Bonnie just hummed a lullaby to him. She had no idea she'd even done it but that song was now imprinted in Damon's head, soothing him and relaxing him off to sleep. It wasn't for long however.

"Ahhhhh shit" he screamed, eyes shooting open. He clung to her arms really hard by accident.

"Damon what's wrong?" she squeaked as her arm felt like it was breaking.

"My whole body it just canes and aches god it's like being human."

"Come on I'll get you back to bed now. It's all gonna be okay I promise." Bonnie quickly placed the towel around him, protecting his modesty, which only made Damon genuinely smile more. When they were back in his room Bonnie got out her knapsack and started making a paste with herbs, spices and honey.

"What you really cooking yourself dinner while I lay here dying?" He asked face down, buried in the bed.

"It's a soothing, wiccan, herb potion. Hopefully it'll slow down any hallucinations. It'll ease the aches and pains too and make you a little less sore and tender. Best of all it should cut off the shocks the poison keeps sending to your body. I can't guarantee the effects will last long but it's better than nothing right?"

"Huh all of that? Who knew witches were actually useful."

"Yeah more useful than sexaholic brainless vampires."

"Hey I have brains. I just keep my knowledge to myself rather than showing off like Stefan. Come on how many times does that boy need to go to school? You know he's been to Harvard right?"

"Whereas you have probably only been on a campus to bang sorority girls right?"

"You know I like when you talk all dirty witch."

"Be quiet." She ordered and started to massage the oils into his smooth pale and unblemished back.

Her warm hands made him moan as she applied pressure and relieved his pain.

"How's that?"

He didn't answer, eyes closed, just loving the feel and tranquillity it brought his body and mind. All pain was gone right in that minute.

"Damon you awake?" she asked stopping her massaging, which only made Damon pout and grunt in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah it's really good but not if you keep stopping now keep it up. Hey my dick hurts can you work your magic on that?"

"Even at deaths door your penis is all you can think about? incredible and yeah sure." She smiled mischievously not that he could see.

"Huh? You really will?" he asked in astonishment trying to turn and see her face.

She flipped him over and squeezed hard.

"Ow okay okay I get ya point."

"Good! Now I'm gonna do the rest of ya." She paused for a moment before resuming conversation.

"What's your perfect night?" she asked while massaging his chest and soothing the pain in his shoulders.

"Huh? what? Hell why you have to talk when you're massaging me little witch? I'm so at peace right now and as much as i love your sexy voice shhhhhh" he closed his eyes dreaming of peaceful oceans and waterfalls, of seeing Rose again and finishing their race.

"Well come on if this is your last night then what would you ideally do?"

"I'd fuck Elena and gag you until I was ready for a threesome." He smiled.

"Wow you never cease to amaze."

"Well what would you do miss judgey?"

"I dunno so many things I guess. It's hard to choose. Well if I could move I'd go out for an amazing meal and have a party with my loved ones, an outdoor party under the stars. Before that I'd visit everyone I wronged and make it up to them. I'd forgive myself all the silly things I've done. I'd take one more walk in the forest and swim naked in the lake. Then if I hadn't already lost my virginity by then, I'd find some sexy guy and do it I guess." She went tomato red when she heard what she'd actually said out loud. She had totally gone off on a daydream and forgotten who she was talking to. _Great, just what I needed to tell the experienced, serial sex maniac. _

"Hmmm well in that case go make me a chicken and chorizo risotto with parmesan cheese and bring me a glass of wine. For desert I'd like a tiramisu too please. And get me some music so I can party in here. Perhaps you could help me take a walk outside in the back garden for a bit too. Oh and get Elena for me? Make her come?" the last words held such desperation that Damon was too embarrassed to look at Bonnie. He eased when Bonnie did not take the opportunity to tease him about it.

_Well most of that's a piece of cake. But how will I get Elena here. He really needs this. The least I can do is try._ "I'll do my best." Bonnie nodded her head firmly before getting off him. He did not know why but at that he felt empty.

"Oh and witch?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about biting you. I really did think it was Emily. I was in too much shock afterwards, that's the only reason Stefan got to heal you first. I'm also sorry for never protecting you enough. You are my responsibility. You have no idea how sorry I am about Sheila too. I was careless and didn't think about what it could cost all those that helped to get Katherine free. I was also insensitive after Sheila's death, but not because I disliked you. The guilt made it hard to be around you. I could see the pain in your eyes. I should have looked out for you instead of glazing over the situation. Most of all I'm sorry we couldn't become friends. We could have made an unstoppable team witch."

"Careful Damon I might start to think you actually care." She smiled, emerald orbs glistening as she repeated what she'd said to him at the 60s dance.

"We wouldn't want that." He smirked, eyes blazing with intensity. With that Bonnie tucked him in and urged him to get some rest. She left as soon as he closed his oceanic eyes.

Bonnie was adamant to get Damon's wishes under way. She closed Damon's bedroom door, leaving it lightly a jar to hear his breathing and if he were in pain. She then took one last look at his sleeping form before dialling Elena on her mobile. As soon as she wasn't looking Damon peaked his eyes open and listened intensely.

"Hey Bonnie everything okay with you? I was meaning to drop by yours later? But with the err with the..." her voice broke before she continued. "With Jenna's funeral and John I just haven't wanted to move. I just don't think it's all hit me."

"Hey hey I know. It's okay. I wish it could have been different. I know if I'd just died, then everyone else would be okay." Bonnie said sadly, tone filled with guilt.

"No no that's not true Bonnie. This was out of your hands. If you called me to tell me your sorry. I'm not having it. I won't listen to this craziness because you have nothing to be sorry about. None of this was your fault. You were risking your life for me. I'd die without you Bonnie."

"And I'd die without you."

"Well we are agreed then." Elena laughed at her best friend, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's just. I know this isn't what you need to hear right now, it's about Damon..."

" Bonnie I..."

"Please just come see him. He needs to see you. He might not make it El. I know you think Stefan will find a cure but if he doesn't then what?"

"Why are you of all people advising I forgive him so quickly."

"I'm not saying forgive him but maybe give him one night of peace before he dies?"

"You of all people hate him. I doubt you want him to have peace ever?"

"This isn't about me. This is about you both. He needs this and you need this. You're a good person El. I know you'll live with regret for the rest of your life if you were to miss this opportunity to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry Bon I can't do it. Stefan and I will be better off without him. We all will."

Damon's heart bled at that, though he kept still as to not alert Bonnie to him being awake.

"Fine but if you change your mind there's still time El."

"I won't. I'll see you tomorrow okay? I just need to go to bed now."

Bonnie braced her head against the hallway wall. _What do I do now?_ As if on cue a light bulb went off in her little head.

She ran back into the room and checked Damon's pulse. She gently ruffled his messy black locks. "It's all gonna be fine. I promise." Bonnie ran down the stairs at full speed, calling Caroline.

"Hey how you doing? The last few days have been too much. Hope your holding up okay? I can come over right now if you need to talk?

"No I just need I need your vampire speed. Can you go to that Italian place on Parker Street?"

"Err why?"

"Please just get me a plate of chicken and chorizo risotto with parmesan cheese and bring a bottle of wine to the boarding house. Pay them extra if they don't have it on the menu. Tell them it's important. Just get it here ASAP, with a tiramisu too."

"Bonne what's going on? I don't think a binge is the answer to our misery."

"It's not for me. It's for Damon."

"Okay now I'm confused."

"He got bitten by Tyler when he was changing."

"Oh my god but he was just protecting me. I didn't even think he got bitten. He didn't say a word. What, why didn't I know this?"

"It's not your fault care bear and I guess there's been no right time. Look please get it for me. I can't leave him."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Caroline kept her word and was there in record breaking time. Caroline quickly visited Damon, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. It was too much for her. Yeah the two had their problems but he was dying because he tried to save her and he was her maker after all. It was his blood that gave her new life. Bonnie carried the tray up to outside Damon's room. She peered in to see him peacefully sleeping and murmuring. She used the charm bracelet she got from Elena to channel her essence. Soon she ran her hands over her face and body and looked into the hall mirror. There stared back a hazel eyed, brunette haired girl with a slightly tanned and little face. Elena Gilbert. That's who she had glamoured into. For one night she'd be Damon's Elena Gilbert.

_Wow what the hell am I thinking? No Bonnie he needs this. Anyways it's not like any funny business is gonna happen between us. One innocent gesture for a dying man that's all. _

Bonnie walked in quickly lighting some candles on his night stand and putting on his iPod. It came out a bit louder than she thought. She smiled at his music taste as dépêche modes dream on filled the room. Damon soon opened his eyes squinting.

"Elena?" he asked in astonishment. "But I heard Bonnie on the phone. You didn't want to be near me?"

"I changed my mind." 

Damon then looked at her hands and the tray in them.

"Chicken and chorizo risotto with parmesan, wait and tiramisu, what? How'd you know I wanted that?"

"Bonnie told me." she said timidly_. _"I got them on the way over and she told me about your perfect night. I can't help with the whole sex, threesome thing but the rest is achievable."

Bonnie said uneasily, hoping she didn't sound too much like herself as to give her identity up. She nervously sat by his side on the bed as he stared intensely into her eyes. Well what he saw was Elena's brown eyes of course. He sat up properly and she placed the tray in front of her and began to spoon feed Damon, who just looked at her in awe. He savoured the taste of his favourite meal, unable to take his eyes off Elena. He stroked her rosy cheek and ran his fingers through her straight hair. Something was different with her though, but in a good way.

"This is all I ever wanted." his whispered to her.

"Well not all you ever wanted, there's still tiramisu." Bonnie said moving to break eye contact with him. She wanted to tell him it was her, but she knew he'd be embarrassed. She didn't want him to think she was playing a nasty trick on him. She was doing this out of kindness. She poured him the wine and herself a glass. She needed a drink. She was having great difficulty with continuing on with this facade. She wanted him to have the perfect night but lying to him felt wrong. At the end of the day though she knew he wanted Elena's company not hers so this was for the best.

"You did all this for me? No one's ever been so kind to me." Bonnie heart broke a little. She realised she had never taken time to get to know the real Damon. She only knew the surface, which was pretty irritating, she wouldn't lie. He could be a massively arrogant pain. But there were obviously deeply buried reasons and events that had made him who he was today. She was sad she had never asked or found out what they were.

"I can't say I've forgiven you but it would have been wrong not to come, so yeah I did this for you."

"Help me up?" he asked squirming to get off the bed.

"But Damon your not strong enough you you should rest."

"I want one last dance with you and to go outside. Please Elena."

"Your wish, my command." Bonne nodded her little head, helping him out of bed and slowly leading him downstairs into the starry lit garden. He leant on her petite frame the whole way there, one arm wrapped round her waist and the other round her shoulder for support. He reserved his strength for his last dance. They lay next to each other in the grass for a while, till he could gather enough energy. Bonnie sneakily used a spell to make the stars brighter and more beautiful for Damon. She made the flowers sway and almost sing and glitter. She hoped Damon would not get suspicious and instead just think it was one of his hallucinations. She had brought the ipod dock outside with her and she soon clicked the button selecting another of his songs. She pulled him up off the floor tenderly as he smiled at her warmly.

"A song called the wolf really?"

"Hey I like irony" he smirked before grabbing her by the hips.

She was surprised at how mesmerising his music was. They both danced like they were under a spell. The music was dark, eerie and sexily dangerous.

**(Fever Ray- the wolf -please listen to it while reading this scene.) **

Eyes black, big paws and  
>Its poison and<br>Its blood  
>And big fire, big burn<br>Into the ashes  
>And no return<br>Woooooooooooooooooooooo (X4)

We took you right  
>From your mother's home<br>Our temple, your tomb  
>Can be your pick<br>Not pawned  
>The poison is blood<br>Wooooooooooooo (X4)

We've been calling  
>Black paw who's soaring<p>

We go out in the morning  
>Down the trail<br>To somewhere

You are the sound that I hear (X2)  
>We are not standing<br>We are falling  
>Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (X4)<p>

Damon swayed under the electric blue sky. He moved into her hips and Bonnie counter swayed creating friction. She bent her body which Damon noted was so flexible. She swayed her hands in the air, twirling her finger tips and swishing her chocolate curls which bounced to their own beat. It was all so sultry and it felt like everything was in slow motion to Damon. Her feet moved with such rhythm beneath the grass. Damon dipped her and brought his mouth to her neck, kissing her pulse point. Bonnie was so caught up in the tribal and savagery music that was pure sex. They came back together, foreheads pressed against one another's, peering into each other's eyes without ever disconnecting. Damon had one hand around her tiny waist and one clasping her other hand, just like they had been at the 60's dance. But what he saw still was Elena of course. It made Bonnie lose her inhibitions though and just live in this moment. His foot work was rapid and he danced away from her then back into her as she copied, twirling while still holding one of his hands. When she came back towards him, connecting with his body, she ran her hand down his chest and shook her hips from side to side, her little white dress twirling and her caramel feet still moving to the primal beat of drums. Bonnie dipped down to the floor, going as low as she could before slowly swaying back up. She ran her fingers seductively through her hair, her eyes closed like she was alone. When her emerald eyes opened she wriggled her figure at Damon to come get her, urging him forward. He dipped her again, this time running his face up her stomach as she arched back, still dancing. They were both sweating now and their eyes slowly closing. Bonnie lead Damon back to rest on the cool grass.

"Hey hey this is too much we better get you back inside."

"No I wanna stay here with you please Elena. You're so different tonight. Your so... You're what I've always wanted."

"Damon I I"

Before she could say anymore Damon fell to the floor, taking Bonnie down with him. He lay on top of her unable to move off and as the stars caught her eyes he saw it. Those green emeralds. He didn't say it out loud though but he now knew, as the sky revealed her true eyes and soul. He knew now the way the night sky was lit, the twinkling of the buttercups, it was Bonnie's magic, it was her essence. She had changed into Elena somehow, when she knew Elena was not going to come. She was giving him his perfect night because she was a kind and amazing soul. He looked deep into her emerald eyes again, which spiralled with flickers of gold and that shone through Elena's features so brightly. He did not know how he could mistake this phenomenal girl for anyone else. Damon pressed his lips to her mouth so tentatively at first, so gently, then primal. Their tongues massaged each others. For a few moments Bonnie lived in the moment, matching every gesture he made towards her with his hands and lips, with her own on his body. She soon however pushed on his chest.

"Wait I have to tell you something."

Damon just smiled at her. A smile she should have known meant he already knew what she had to say. Damon pressed his lips to her again, kissing her so passionately, like it was the last ever kiss he'd ever have, but also his first ever true one. He was glad it was her. When their lips touched it was fire. It was all consuming. It was everything he'd always hoped a kiss would be, but had never experienced with any other girl.

Damon looked at her once more, wishing he could see the little witches shape not Elena's right now. But before he could tell her, He felt his heart shatter, like a thousand pins were hitting it. He collapsed on her, his body suddenly ten times heavier. Bonnie screamed when he didn't move again. The glamour instantly broke. The sound of the music ended and she could only hear the dead silence of the night. Soon Stefan ran in. It was all in slow motion as he took his brother off her. He spoke but she couldn't hear the words.

"Bonnie" it finally rung through and he shook her. "I have the cure. Its Klaus's blood. Quick we have to do it now."

Stefan fed Damon the cure as Bonnie propped up his head so he could drink easily. He slowly opened his eyes, still dazed, sweating and confused but his arm began to heal. Soon it was like the wound had never been there.

"He's still weak. He needs it fresh from the source"

"Blood" Bonnie said as if understanding that no packet would do.

"You don't have to. I can find someone to compel. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't kill them. He'll just drink enough to be sturdy again."

"He needs it now." Bonnie said voice full of urgency.

Stefan's face transformed and his fangs pierced through his gums. He gently took her wrist and cut it with his fang. Little did Bonnie know what his deal with Klaus had really involved. Stefan thought he could control it but as his tongue touched her red elixir, he couldn't refuse her sweet taste and began to drink with fervour. Bonnie screamed in pain as he pushed her down on the grass, getting on top of her. He pressed into to her, his full body weight, making it impossible for her to move. He then moved to pierce her neck. He couldn't stop and he now knew it was too late for him and her. Damon suddenly connected with the site in front of him as he lay on his side getting back his bearings. He felt a sudden burst of power fill him in a moment of pure fear for Bonnie. He ripped Stefan off Bonnie, checking her vitals as she lay dead still, eyes closed. Stefan looked dazed and humiliated. He zoomed off into the woods. I'm so sorry was all that could be heard echoing through the boarding house grounds, as he ran further into the woods and vanished. He soon bumped into something hard and fell to the floor. Looking up he saw the blonde haired man that had taken his freedom.

"Well you have done what you needed to. I suppose you were right Katherine would not have come. I held up my end of the deal now let's go. We have much to do."

Damon moved like lightning to get Bonnie upstairs and into his bed. He knew he was too weak to give her blood but he desperately wanted to save her. Soon as if she had sensed Bonnie was in danger, Caroline appeared with a compelled girl for Damon. Damon fed and began to compose his strength, as he watched his little witch from the corner of his eye. Caroline fed Bonnie her own blood, cradling and rocking her like a baby. Once it was all done Bonnie lay still and calm, fast asleep. Damon watched her breathing intensely from his plush leather chair. Caroline knelt on the bed beside her and Elena who had just run in to try find Stefan soon sat next to her.

"Why would Stefan do this? It makes no sense."

"He wouldn't do it, not willingly. But what choice did he have really?" Katherine suddenly appeared from nowhere, posing her question in a bitter tone.

Damon and Caroline snarled as Katherine went to the bed to stroke Bonnie's cheek.

"I see you got the cure. I was meant to bring it but I guess nobody trusted me. Maybe you should keep this for future use." She threw the extra vile of Klaus's blood to Damon.

"Where's Stefan? Why'd he attack Bonnie when he saved Damon?"

"Don't you get it dumb doppelganger? He had to make a deal with Klaus to get that blood for his precious brother, who only cares about getting with HIS girl. He sacrificed himself to Klaus for you Damon. He gave up his humanity and promised to do Klaus's bidding. To convince Klaus he was forced to drink human blood and a lot if it. My Stefan he's in a lot of trouble. So I am willing to do all it takes to help you find him."

Bonnie awoke feeling fresh and rested the next morning. Peeling off Damon's cream sheets, she moaned when the pain hit her again. It was more like a dull ache of where Stefan's fangs had been. She didn't know what had gotten into him but she knew it had been out of his control. She also knew that Damon was completely healthy again. She was now ready to go home and curl up in her own bed. She did not dare think of the moments she and Damon had shared the previous night. He was Damon Salvatore and she was Bonnie Bennet, two people who were never meant to connect or like each other and that's how it had to stay. _What happens when he sees the real Elena?_ Bonnie quickly grabbed her things and snuck down the long winding stairs and out the boarding house. If she had dared look back she would have seen the black haired, blue eyed figure watching her intensely from the living room window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An: I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS! Sorry been M.I.A. But here is a chapter written as a thank you to all who review :) and subscribe... **

**Chapter 2: She's back**

Bonnie walked into the empty club. Pink and royal blue star shaped lights sparkled and spiralled around the floor, walls and ceiling. It was all mesmerising, creating a speckled diamond look as they reflected off the alcohol bottles behind the bar. Bonnie frantically spun around in awe and fear. Why was she here? Where was here exactly? Every footstep she took echoed as her pink heels hit the floor. She finally noticed her hair was in an up do with a few bouncy locks cascading down. Her neck was laced in statement crystals. Her right arm was draped in a similar crystal cuff too and she wore a short turquoise dress. It was like a classic horror movie where the unprepared girl was left all alone with the psychotic serial killer lurking in the shadows of the high school dance. Bonnie could feel the goose bumps breaking out on her arms. Soon she heard scraping and a screeching noise like fingernails, but not ordinary nails. These were more like those of Freddy Kruger as he chuckled his way over to his victims.

Then she felt it, a gush of wind behind her, near her neck the softest blowing, rubbing and kissing. It was all too eerie and all Bonnie could hear was her own heart thumping with fright. It felt like multiple mouths were on her neck and she could not make out who the voices were or what they were whispering. They sounded as if they were all saying different things but simultaneously. Turning hysterically, she still could not find the culprits. Bonnie swallowed hard and her mouth was so dry it hurt. Emerald eyes simmering she concentrated hard until the spiralling lights halted. But before she could focus her eyes the lights went out completely. Bonnie squinted her orbs shut trying to focus her power on lighting anything she could. Suddenly Bonnie screamed as multiple cold hands grabbed at her. She tried to run but she was frozen and suddenly she felt it, thick wetness under her unexpectedly bare feet. As soon as she could she squelched her way through the ooze, still trying to find her way out of the darkness. With another flicker the lights stuttered back on and Bonnie found herself in the Salvatore boarding house. But the living room was different and as she looked down she realised why. Bonnie howled as she found her feet 6 inches deep in crimson blood. When the blood started to bubble Bonnie thought she was going to pass out. Hands reached up towards her and before she knew it Stefan, Klaus and Damon were wrapped around her pulling her into the crimson river. Bonnie screeched, crying and finally woke up, caramel face drained of warm colour and beads of sweat coating her slight body. Her white t-shirt clung to her as she shuddered.

Bonnie dragged herself over to the shower to rid herself of the nightmare that felt so real. This was the first time it had happened and a part of her thought it was just apprehension about going back to Mystic Falls. She figured she was just guilty that she hadn't been around all summer to help find Stefan. She felt terrible about lying to Damon too by pretending to be Elena. She also felt uneasy because she for once felt something for Damon. It made her edgy as hate was a much simpler emotion. Then there was Klaus. Maybe she was just afraid that he would seek revenge on her. But what troubled Bonnie the most was if her dream had anything to do with subconscious feelings, why didn't it have Elena and Caroline in it too? She felt bad for leaving them after Jenna's death and they always spent the summer together.

Never the less Bonnie pushed back the nauseous feeling inside her tummy and concentrated on the fact she was on her way home. She had no idea how she was going to handle Damon. What if he wanted to kill her for impersonating Elena? She thought he might take her kind deed the wrong way and think she was trying to make a fool out of him or hit on him. _God he's going to humiliate me isn't he? He's going to make out I was some desperate loser trying to get into his pants._ _Oh god what if he told everyone about it and they all think I'm weird or that I'm some Elena wanna be? I was only trying to help. _Bonnie gulped _what must his and Elena's relationship be like now that he thinks they kissed and everything? Well what should it matter to me as long as he doesn't want to kill me? No he must know it wasn't her. The minute he would have asked her about it she would have probably looked as dumbfounded as I feel. Maybe he thinks it was all a hallucination? That's it a hallucination. Oh god what if he spoke to Caroline though? I'll deny deny deny. He's Damon Salvatore and I'm Bonnie Bennet. We taunt, we evil each other and that's it. I'll treat him how I always treat him. _She reasoned before picking up her last suitcase and debating over whether to take her turquoise dress and pink heels. She wanted to throw them away after that dream but she wasn't wearing it tonight so it wasn't some omen, she reasoned. _Nothing's changed. _She reiterated in her head._ He is still an idiot and still treats me like a means to an end. He was only kind and charming that night because he was dying. He was desperate for company and would have welcomed even Klaus at that point. He was only gentle and romantic because he thought I was Elena. _

Mystic Falls 

Damon sank under the hot tranquil water of his bubble bath. He liked the serenity being under water offered him. It was a time to reflect and just exist. His raven locks floated around his head and he kept his icy irises wide open. Not needing to breath, he stayed like that for 10 minutes. Soon he felt angry. It had been a whole summer and he still had no idea if Stefan or Bonnie were okay. He had not had a chance to thank either of them for the real part they had played in his "last night" either.

The little witch had suffered a deep bite from Stefan too, which if it weren't for Caroline could have been much worse. Damon had watched her leave the next morning, wanting to give her some room to breathe before he went over to talk to her. But when he turned up at her doorstep, he found out she'd left for the summer. He was surprised at how much it hurt to be the last to know. It only reaffirmed how distant they were from each other and that she did not see him as a friend or her confidant. Not that he could blame her, one night and one glimpse of his kinder side wasn't enough to erase all the hurt he had done to her. He kicked himself mentally for not running after her when he saw her leaving. _She probably thinks i was only nice because I thought she was Elena, but I knew it was her in the end and it didn't change how I felt. It's what made me kiss her. I really need to show her more gentleness from now on, more attention for sure._ _I need to know her._ At the same time it made him admire her more. She clearly felt a lot of animosity towards him but she had taken care of him that night like he was her nearest and dearest and without a smidgen of pity. Damon knew she and Caroline spoke everyday on the phone, so Bonnie must have been okay, but he still needed to hear her voice. He needed to see her simmering eyes, her lopsided and disproving smirk whenever she saw his naughty face.

In the mean time Damon had become quite repetitive in his morning activities. He would wake up, map out Stefan's patterns, drink twenty blood bags, two bottles of whiskey and then try everything to make his bath last for as long as possible. He did it just to make sure Elena would not stomp into the house and bother him. As long as he was naked, he was safe from her. He had been left, no dare he say it ditched, to play girlfriend, slash sister and baby sitter to Elena. He was trapped with her infantile ways. He was spending more time with her than he ever imagined and frankly it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. _No wonder MY Stefan ran off with Klaus._ He had also not forgotten the fact she did not come to him in his dying moments despite his request. It made his blood boil that she went back to being around him and nicely chatting to him like nothing had happened. She hadn't even apologised. Worst of all and what made him sick was that he had asked her why she hadn't come and she'd said she had. She must have figured that if he was so delusional he wouldn't know either way.

Damon pulled himself up to sit in his bathtub, pitch black locks sticking cutely to his forehead. He soon began shuffling around, his champagne spraying everywhere. His eyebrows furrowed and he made a mental note not to do the Stefan brow move. _I miss that moaning moron._ He grumbled in confusion again when he heard the pulsing volume of the celebrations which had just begun in HIS house. His mouth was in the cutest O shape when he realised how long he'd been in the tub and he pouted inspecting himself to make sure he wasn't wrinkly like an old prune. He also needed to cordon off his room from puking and hormonal teenagers and to hide his precious expensive whiskey. So here he was struggling to get out of his comfy bath, so that he could get on a dapper outfit and meet up with Alaric for some pondering and whiskey drinking. He wanted it to be a good night for Elena too. Yeah he was not over the fact she wasn't around when he needed her, was playing havoc with the truth and yes the girl had been driving him crazy, but he still cared. It was like with Katherine. She treated him like shit but at the end of the day it was hard to turn off his feelings immediately. He was also nervous and excited for another girl was worming her way into his feelings whether she liked it or not. Yes Bonnie witchy woo Bennet was coming back to town. The thought made him jump out of the tub, almost tripping and hitting his head. He strutted to his room in all his glory in quite the hurry. They had so much to talk about and get straight and it was well over due. He had played the night he spent with her over and over in his head every chance he got. The music, the dancing and the way she cared for him all spiralled around his mind. It was to the point he could still feel her touch, taste her and smell her. More importantly he could still see the genuine compassion she had held for him in her warm, golden, green eyes. He knew they were still on shady ground but he wanted now more than ever to spend more time with her. He wanted to become a more significant person in her life, someone she could count on and come to.

She was meant to come by the house earlier that day to help decorate but to his disappointment her dad had not wanted to leave his family early. So now she would be coming directly to the party which meant Elena and Caroline hadn't seen her yet. That meant he was not gonna be able to get a word in edgeways_. _Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler and Matt would all be battling for her time and no doubt the three girls would be too wasted to have a meaningful conversation._ Then again I could use that to my advantage with little judgey. Get her alone and in her lucid state she and I can have an honest conversation. _

Damon soon heard a shuffling in Stefan's room and zoomed over to see what was going on in full defence mode. The sight in front of him made him smirk and butterflies bounced around in his chiselled stomach. There the little fiery fury was bent down on the floor fiddling with a massive pink box with white ribbon. Her caramel figure was draped in a fitted purple dress that had an asymmetric design and one purple chiffon sleeve. Around her waist she had a thin silver waste belt and she wore four inch silver wedges. Her hair was down and in bouncy black and chocolate tinted curls. Her lips were highlighted in rose pink lipstick. He came right up behind her, so close his wet and very naked self was almost touching her back. He tapped her cockily on the shoulder, wanting to see her face properly and the front of her sexy dress.

She turned slowly talking. "Okay Caroline so I just put it under here for no..."

"Holy shit...what the fuck is the matter with you?" She crossed her arms dumbfounded, trying not to look down south, eyes scrutinising him. _Wow this was certainly not how I imagined our first meeting back from summer to go. _

"Ooooooh little Bennets got a wild mouth on her. Damon like very much! And me what's the matter with you?" He poked her gently in the chest. "Where's my hi nice to see you after so long kiss or even a hug will do? Hi five perhaps?" He held out one hand in the air childishly. "You know it's rude to leave a person hanging little witch?" he tried to stay calm and indifferent but a part of him wanted to push her , to wave his hands in the air and ask where the hell she'd been all this time. He needed her. He fought it though. He knew how red his face could get and how crazy his eyes and hair went when he got all passionate.

Bonnie kept silent tapping her foot, lips lopsided looking at him sternly but trying to hide amusement. She was glad he was back to his usual self. It was always so comfortable to be around joking Damon. Elena always found his witty chitchat annoying but to Bonnie it was one of his better qualities. _He looks a little pink around the cheeks. Must have been too hot in that tub. _

"Hey why are you staring at my cheeks? My butt cheeks are even better if you wanna look?"

" Nah if i wanna see the dark side of the moon I'll go outside. Much prettier thank you."

"Haha very humorous. You should wear a bell of something though so I know you're around. I could have been indecent but i bet ya counted on that didn't ya you saucy minx?" He chimed sexily while smiling like a wolf. He soon bit his bottom lip. He was so happy to see her. Damon never thought she could make him feel such glee rather than plain irritation. But on the inside he was also nervous at being around her but not being able to touch her.

Bonnie threw him a napkin she'd been using for her mini pizza and continued to look unimpressed, giving him her usual feisty attitude. "You should cover that tiny little thing up." _Oh that was satisfying_ _but wow it ain't little at all. How does it fit omg what am I thinking? I hope I'm not red. _

"Little? Obviously someone did not pay attention in her biology class." He drawled clutching his wet chest and feigning hurt before winking down to his anatomy. "What you doing in Stefan's room anyways? I was taking a nice tranquil bath till your shuffling about interrupted me and frankly scared me a little you know? I thought it was time to sound off my intruder alert alarm and scream for Alaric's help or something. Ah my night in shining armour that hunk of a man. Also you are aware that even in those heels you're a midget right?" He rattled off inspecting his nails. Yes he and Bonnie had serious things to discuss but he couldn't help it. Their banter was important to him and had been sorely missed. Sure he thought about approaching her all serious as Stefan would but that was not their way.

"I was hiding Elena's present till cake time. You may sign the card if you wish and as for me being short grow up!"

"Make me!"

"You're so immature Damon" she huffed, blowing her curls out of her face.

"Says the girl who looks like a child coz she's sooooo short and is one step away from pouting and stomping her LITTLE TINY BABY feet." Damon whined as if he was a 4 year old teasing the girl he liked the most in the sandpit.

"You know what I preferred you when you were a sweaty mess that couldn't speak! Now your so so..."

"So what? Spit it out SHORTY HAWTEE" he drawled sexily "sides if anyone should be getting irritated with anyone it should be me. You left me to entertain Elena all summer. Caroline was always with the bitch that bit me. Alaric was struggling with life in general. Jeremy keeps talking to himself and Stefan dumped miss whiney on me. Do you know how big a cock block that girl is? I mean all me and Andie would be trying to do is get in a little frisky time together. You know what Elena does? She comes and sits on my bed, twirling her necklace from Stefan and crying about how I shouldn't have sex till I find him. Can you believe that shit? You should have been here to take her for walks in the park or something. I could have used your help with Stefan too and how are you? you know after he bit you? You just left. Never leave again Bennet or I'll hunt you down and tie you to Elena's wrist!" Damon said the last words firmly, moving to close the already tiny distance between them. He gently brushed her cascading hair out of her eyes.

Suddenly however, there moment was rudely disrupted to Damon's utter dismay. "Aaaaaahhh what the hell put that away you gross beast." Caroline squealed walking into the room in her tight burgundy dress.

"Nothing you ain't seen before Blondie." He smirked wriggling his eyebrows. "I'm off limits now though! So keep your paws off."

"I bet it looks less impressive now you're seeing it sober and uncompelled." Bonnie interrupted, ignoring him and addressing Caroline. She smiled inwardly knowing how much this would irritate Damon. She knew deep down they had a lot to thrash out. She could see it in his eyes. He had something to say to her. But she couldn't help the jibes. _There's still a chance he thinks it was a hallucination. Yeah otherwise he would have made fun of me by now. Maybe he wants to talk to me so we can start looking for Stefan._ She was pleased he didn't look pissed to see her though.

"Ouch witchy woo hoo. You know you may need drugs to realise how alluring I am but the rest of the female population are smarter than you and thus do not."

"You mean the rest of the female population are dumber than me." Bonnie resisted the urge to poke her tongue out at him. _Wow why was I nervous to come back? Everything is normal. Nothing has changed._

"Oh how I've missed you." Caroline beamed cuddling Bonnie hard. "Now what ya doing here? We have a party to own." She yelped before moving to drag Bonnie back downstairs. Damon's irritation was clear but Caroline didn't care one bit. "You suck." she sang in a cheerleader voice before swaggering out the room with Bonnie. "Oh and put some clothes on papa vamp this is not a porno."

Damon rolled his eyes and turned back towards the mirror. He begun to put on his red shirt and ruffle his hair. He slipped on his tight black jeans and with a smirk in the mirror he was ready to pry Bonnie out of Caroline's undead highly manicured hands.

Swaggering down the stairs only minutes later, Damon was immediately baffled to see the whole of the school population huddled around circling something. Whatever it was Damon could see it was getting the male population at the party very hot and sweaty. The keg had been abandoned and instead the tweens as Damon liked to call them were assaulting his ears with their high pitched excitement. Beer was splashing everywhere as they howled and girls were grinding on their partners while looking into the centre. Everyone whooped and whistled at whatever was in the middle of the room. Damon shoved his way passed them and was soon joined by Alaric. They both crossed their arms in a possessive, protective mode as they looked up in shock. There on an antique table no less swaggered Bonnie, Elena and Caroline. Damon's couldn't tear his icy irises off Bonnie's sizzling dance moves and he instantly flashed back to their night under the stars. All three girls were now swerving their arms in the air and Bonnie being in the middle was getting grinded upon by Caroline and Elena. Damon's ears perked up as he heard the song Bonnie was now doing an air guitar motion too.

"I don't want you, be no slave,  
>I don't want you, work all day,<br>I don't want you to be sad and blue,  
>I just wanna make love to you."<p>

(Foghat- Just want to make love to you.)

_Wow Bonnie sounds hot. Wish Caroline and Elena would put a cork in it though. _All three continued to sing into each other's faces with pure love written all over their tipsy expressions.

Bonnie twirled in the middle pecking Caroline and Elena on the lips. Alaric and Damon gawked up at them and for the first time in forever they both realised that this must have been how blissfully happy their lives had been before vampires. The vampire, witch and doppelganger had once upon a time simply just been three teenage girls. It was a rare and unique glimpse into their lives and both men did not want to ruin the moment for them. Well that was until a couple of horny school boys decided to pinch the three girl's butts while they danced on their ancient one of a kind stage. It happened so fast and from Jeremy's perspective was highly comical. Alaric leapt at the table trying to get Elena down as she pushed on his chest for him to go away and stop humiliating her. Alaric looked like a proper dad trying to control his unruly teenage daughter, even going to the extent of adjusting her white dress so she was more decent. Tyler had already wrestled Caroline off the stage, taking the kicking vamp upstairs. Damon had thrown Bonnie over his shoulder marching to the middle of the dance floor. The chanting of the lame adults and boo you Tyler song lasted about thirty seconds before they all resumed dancing and drinking. Damon groaned as he saw groping teenagers heading upstairs from the corner of his eye. He finally plonked Bonnie down.

"Hey deadly doofus where my girls at? That was so much fun. Felt free as bee!"

"Free as a bee?" Damon couldn't help but chuckle. "That little constitution of yours really can't hack the booze can it judgey?"

"You should try it. It was lush. The dancing I mean. Sorry about your antiques though." Bonnie whispered in his ear, forgetting he was a vampire and could here over the noise anyway. Damon didn't mind. A) Alcohol made Bonnie more lucid and less adamant on personal space. B) It meant he could whisper in her ears too.

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"Before Stefan and I came here your lives were how they should be. Care free."

"Damon that's not true. Elena had just lost her parents and Klaus would have always come for her. I was always going to be a witch too. Look I won't lie things happened because of you that I have struggled with but you have also helped out a lot too in your OWN way. I know I cannot blame you for everything, although I reserve the right to blame you for many things okay?" she poked him in the chest. She then tried to look into his oceanic eyes but it proved too difficult a task in her inebriated state.

"Hey"

"What now?" Bonnie pouted drunkenly. It was too cute for words how her nose wrinkled.

"The night you took care of me..."

But before Damon could finish Elena bumped Damon out the way. She was not impressed at being parted from her best friends. This was the first night in 2 years where she truly felt free. She felt like the teenage girl who got to hang with her sisters once again and she didn't want anything ruining it. It also took her mind off Stefan. "Hey I wanna dance with Boonniee moooove!"

Damon was about to protest when he saw Alaric outside looking particularly mopey.

"Le Le I don't think your feet are gonna allow you to dance. You're kinda swerving."

"Nah huh your swirling! Hey I'll lead. You know in some respects you my one true love."

"Err okay"

"This night is so good. It's almost like old times. Being with you and Caroline like this I'll remember this birthday for good. Alaric is a pretty good father figure if I'm honest too. I don't know what I'd do without him. Jere looks up to him too."

"Well I'm glad and I think what you said made sense."

"Oh and so Damon thinks it was me...I didn't deny It. Feel guilty though." _it was weird though when I said it he looked at me strange, like I had something on my face or something. _

"Oh" Bonnie immediately knew what she was talking about and was not sure why the disappointment was in her voice.

"I don't know why I couldn't just suck it up and go to him that night. It was my mistake and I regret it. Thanks. I know you pretty much covered for me not being there. I don't know how you did it but thank you. "

"Elena I didn't do it for you. I may not be his number one fan all the time but I did it for him. Now let's not talk about this now okay. It's your birthday and I love you. Hey I'm just gonna get some fresh air. Feel a little hot and dizzy."

"You want me to come? There are alotta boys here I don't want you going alone."

"Nah the drunk leading the drunk... not good Lena... not good!" Bonnie drawled. She had drunk quite a lot and had been quite impressed with how she was handling it. But now zig zagging her way outside she realised she was smashed.

"I am every parent's worst nightmare! I am the chaperone teacher from hell."

"I love high school parties."

"Yeah well watching my kinda sorta step daughter gyrating is not my idea of a party. Caroline and Bonnie too. I felt guilty just watching them."

"I didn't"

"Well you wouldn't. They looked so happy though didn't they? Sometimes I forget their just kids, Kids who seem to look to me for support. Man I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can barely take care of myself. I've been waiting for Jeremy and Elena to kick me out but they never do."

"Well they want you there. They need you. Not like they look to me for stability."

"Yeah well I just don't know if I'm quite ready for it. What do I have to offer? I'm a school teacher with little pay and the only friend I got is a mentally unstable walker of the night"

"Hey I can walk in the day too. Now enough of this depressing conversation. You can handle this."

"Hey Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?"

"10:00 broadcast she'll be here in a little bit."

"Good this party needs at least one more adult."

"Low blow Ric low blow ... Speaking of..." Damon said curiously looking down at his phone. "She wants me to pick her up."

"Wait you mean your fake compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend?"

"Well it's a complicated dynamic. Don't be jealous that you have to share me with her. Hold the fort down will ya?"

"You mean the fort full of my drink history students?"

"Drink more it'll feel less weird."

Clad in his leather jacket and car keys in hand, Damon briskly walked towards his car. Passing the back garden he couldn't help notice a petite girl sitting in a bush. Normally he wouldn't care but the sparkle of her green eyes and glowing caramel skin only meant one thing. _Why is my little witch in a bush? _Walking over quietly Damon cleared his throat, trying not to laugh at how adorable she looked. No other drunk could pull off cute the way she did.

"Err fiery fury what ya doing?

"Just thought I'd sit for a bit." She said staring off up into the stars.

"In a bush?"

"Huh this isn't a bench?"

Damon giggled like a little boy. "No lovely it isn't." He pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture. _I'm so gonna have to tease you about this tomorrow but for now_ "come on, up ya get, I got ya."

"It's quite comfy you know?"

Damon bent down and cupped her chin looking into her dazed eyes.

"Alright that's it you're crashing in my room tonight."

"Oh Mr Salvatore that's a bit presumptuous."

Damon couldn't believe he actually snorted with amusement. He wrapped his arms round her waist and was ready to pick her up.

"Woah waoh woah i am a witch dude.I got this." Damon let go and watched as Bonnie continued to sit there as if trying to figure out how to walk. At the same time his phone went off.

"Where are you? X Andie"

"Alright I don't trust you by yourself and Alaric's probably too busy wrangling in Elena and Jeremy. Come on in the car we get." Damon carried her, gently putting her in the back seat of his mustang, sensing she might like to nap.

After a few minutes in the car of humming the songs on the radio Bonnie sprawled out on the seat like it was her new bed.

_I wish I got to know this you...you know before you hated me and kept me at arms length. "_You know you're the most precious drunk I've ever met."

"I'm not a drunk!" she got up to whisper it in his ear.

"Well then now I got you alone can we talk about something? The night I was dying..."

"Hey we're here! We're here!" She lightly bounced in the back seat excited. "Hey where is here? Why are we here?"

"Too many questions. Now stay in the car Bennent!"

"But..."

"No buts stay!"

"Your so bossy Daaamon...I'm a witch you know?"

"I prefer assertive and yeah a very wonderfully wasted witch."

"Boo you Dracula boo you!"

"You know that pout is pretty sexy but you ain't gonna win. Stay in the god darn car woman." His eyes simmered so she knew he was serious about keeping her safe. But after about 5 minutes Bonnie felt it. Damon was in danger. Instantly trying to open the car door she cursed the blue eyed beast.

_He motherfreakin child locked me in! Come on Bonnie you need to sober up and get out of this car even if it means smashing downs the windows. _

Damon walked into the dead quiet studio set slightly irritated at having to pick up Andie. He was having so much fun with Bonnie. He almost forgot the pain he felt at not having Stefan around. He was also anxious about leaving Bonnie alone in the car. This town was unpredictable. It was not long until his fears the night would go wrong came true. As Damon past the sprawled out camera equipment he found it, Stefan's leather jacket. Looking up there he was, a cold and intolerant look on his face. It was not how he pictured a reunion with his brother would be. On the inside he was so happy to see him but it cut deep that there was no hint on Stefan's that he felt the same way.

"Stefan" he tried to keep the word cool and indifferent, to hide the hope and relief he felt at seeing him.

"Hello brother."

"You don't write. You don't call."

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems."

"For who Klaus_? _I'm supposed to care what he thinks?"

"Careful Damon you sound jealous of my new brother and what you're supposed to do is let me go."

_New brother fuck that hurts. _"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee, walkin a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there really will be no saving you."

Stefan smiled bitterly before pulling out a gun. Damon's face was shocked and pained as Stefan fired countless blunt wooden bullets into his body, being careful to stay away from his heart. He was controlled and precise and it was the deadliest Damon had seen Stefan in a long time.

Stefan smirked again before looking tired of the conversation._ "_Thing is I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." _I'm doing this for you, you dick._

"You think firing a few shots into me is gonna make me back off. Your my brother not his and I got a birthday girl at home whose not gonna let me do that."Damon winced in pain from the bullets. He knew he was losing too much blood and could pass out. But he held on. He couldn't let Stefan walk out again.

Before Stefan could retaliate further Bonnie had snuck in. Her gold green eyes concentrated on Stefan until his brain cells were popping. She quickly raised her hand and he smashed into a wall. She levitated camera equipment, anything she could find to hit him and cables to tie him up.

"Huh nice work drunkey." Damon said relived for the help as he scrambled his way up to stand.

"Well well well if it isn't my favourite snack. You taste good Bonnie. Better than Elena."

"You don't mean that and save the witty repartee it doesn't suit you. Stop being a jerk and help us help you."

"Wow feisty now I see why you always like jibing with her Damon. Hey Klaus and I wouldn't mind a female touch around wanna join?"

Damon's growl was loud and predatory not that Bonnie noticed. She was too in shock over Stefan's transformation. He was normally sweet and gentle. She wanted to stake Klaus for tainting his love for both his brother and Elena.

"Stop this Stefan. We know you're in there struggling to get out. You care that's why you're in this mess in the first place. And you've had Elena in tears for the past several months. She's stopped living her life without you. Is that what you want? She needs you!"

Stefan just laughed from his position on the floor. Neither Damon nor Bonnie could see he was slowing working the wires off his hands. _I'm really sorry for this guys. _

"Elena has a new boy toy now. Then again looking at you too all that hate and angst, she might have some competition."

"You can't push us away Stefan. I know on the inside you're hurting with every word that's coming out of your mouth. Klaus is doing this to you. Stop helping him. He's taking everything from you." Damon yelled.

"If anyone is gonna take everything from me we both know it's gonna be you Damon. You know maybe I haven't made my point clearly enough. Hey Andie you still there?" _I'm sorry Andie. There's no going back for me after this._

"Andie?" Horror struck both Bonnie and Damon's features as they realised Andie's life was in peril and if they didn't save her, Stefan was gonna lose another part of himself tonight.

"Damon I can't move Damon. He told me I can't move!"

"No no no Andie its okay stay calm. Not cool brother!" Damon's face showed how fuming he was and Stefan knew he had to follow through to stop Damon from ever looking for him again. _Goodbye brother. _

"Oh come on a little bit cool no? Nah huh Bonnie you try use your powers on her and this will get really messy. Now Bonnie come here and un tie me."

As soon as Bonnie was close enough Stefan smacked her into an opposite wall, knocking her out so she couldn't use her magic. On the inside he winced hoping he hadn't hurt her badly_._

The ferocity on Damon's face made Stefan realize that there really might be something between the vampire and the witch. He pulled Damon up against the wall, slamming his head against it. He held him there tightly._ Forgive me all of you. _

"Hey Andie you can move now."

"nnno no no no"

"I said let me go!" Stefan's face was mere millimetres from Damon's and with that he was gone.

Damon dropped to the floor defeated. Too much blood was lost and he could barely keep his eyes open. He crawled his way over to Andie, seeing that Bonnie was already up on her feet._ This is my fault. I'm so sorry. _Closing her eyes gently the pain was clear in his face and Bonnie quietly approached, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Damon."

"We need to move the body."

"No Damon you're badly hurt. You need to go home and feed. I'll take care of it I promise."

"I'm not leaving you here alone!" he screamed.

"Okay I'll call Caroline. She'll help me."

"I said no god dammit!"

"Okay calm down okay? I'll call Caroline and Alaric to give her a proper burial. But we need to get you out of here. We can't afford Stefan coming back here right now."

Considering the boarding house was full of drunken students, Bonnie didn't really have a choice. Damon could not go back there like this. She wasn't comfortable yet with inviting him into her dad's house because although she had respect for Damon, she couldn't quite trust him yet. He flew off the handle too easily when people hurt him. She never wanted her father to be in a vulnerable position like Jeremy had been. So she took him to the witch's house. They had left wanting no part in mystic falls. The house was creepy but she felt at home there and it was hers now. Bonnie gently sat Damon down on the mattress she used to stay up all night and read spells on. Turning to the bathroom in the next room she found her tweezers and a first aid kit. Suddenly she heard smashing. Running back into the room she found Damon trashing everything in sight. She could hear him whispering Stefan's name over and over again. She knew then whatever he had with Elena, he genuinely did love his brother as well. Damon finally collapsed on the bed, no longer able to stay focused. He began to just spout things. Bonnie sat next to him and just listened. "I've been tracking him and Klaus all summer with Alaric. Didn't wanna tell Elena. He's left a trail of bodies up and down the eastern seaboard. I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch. Full blown ripper. Stefan is gone and he's not coming back!"

"We'll fix it Damon. I'll get your brother back. I promise!"

"Please don't be all delusional and optimistic like Elena. He's gone. I've lost him." Damon smashed an ornament against the wall watching it shatter into tiny pieces. He didn't care he was showing emotion. Stefan was gone.

"If you give up on him then yeah he is gone Damon. But only when you stop fighting for him."

"Well there's my little judgey rearing her head again."

"Beats you calling me drunkey."

"Hehehe nice witchy mojo with the cables by the way."

"Now come on you can't heal with these bullets still inside I'm gonna pull um out okay? And here, Caroline's blood stash, drink up. We hang out here a lot so just make sure you replace um or she'll be mad." She gently unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She couldn't help flash back to the night she took care of him. _Damn these chiselled abs._ _Why doesn't anyone at high school have a set like these? _

"Eyebrow tweezers really?"

"Hey it's better than me poking my fingers in your wounds right? Been begging Elena to use these on Stefan for 2 years but she likes um thick and bushy I guess."

Damon giggled hard. "Yeah that boy, sometimes I think he's related to the forest animals with all that fur on his head and brows. Oh and witch your making a big habit of getting me naked."

"Well what else is a girl to do with a fine specimen like you? She said sarcasm draping every word. As they both began to laugh Damon noticed Bonnie wince. Brushing the hair away from her face, he noticed a huge cut on her head. She was also wincing when he held her around the stomach.

"Hey you're hurt!"

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit!" Damon yelled pulling up her dress to find her legs all red and scraped.

"Take your dress off I know you're hurt more."

"I'm fine Damon."

"Is this déjà vu? Am I gonna be repeating myself all night?"

"Look I'll sort it myself. I'm not taking my dress off. Let a girl protect her dignity for fucks sake."

"How come it's acceptable for you to get me naked so you can take care of me but I can't help you the same way? Double standards witchy woo. I mean last time i saw you you rubbed lotion on me!"

"It was a witchy potion moron. No making it sound kinky mister." Bonnie reluctantly took her dress off. Damon tried not to make her uncomfortable by drooling over her caramel body, draped only in royal purple underwear. He could see she felt vulnerable. Instead he quietly picked up the first aid kit and gently sanitised and dressed her wounds. Staring into her eyes as he cleaned her head wound, Damon could sense she still felt nervous around him. He knew he was going to change that and fast. He wanted her to feel safe with him. It was going to take time for them to develop their relationship. Damon knew that and he was fully invested in doing so. As soon as he was done he put his shirt back on and she covered herself in the sheets. As she lay down he sat up on the bed looking into the fireplace.

"Bonnie I want you to know I know it was you. That night I saw it in your eyes. Yeah you looked like Elena but I could never mistake those wise yet youthful eyes. As soon as I knew it was you it made me wanna kiss you even more. You took care of me and showed me so much compassion despite everything I've done to you. I want our relationship to change. I want you and me to really know each other because that night I truly felt something I have never felt with anyone else before. Thank you Bonnie. " Turning round Damon rolled his eyes in disbelief, watching Bonnie's closed eyelashes flutter as she softly breathed. She looked utterly beautiful, mouth slightly open, curly hair in a pony tail with the sheets pulled up to her chin.

"Unbelievable little witch. I open up to you and you find it so boring you fall asleep." Damon's soon smiled. "You my dear are a pain in my arse." He gently moved to peck her on the lips before snuggling up on the mattress next to her.

**Please review if you feel you want this TBC:) xxx**

**I thought that it was a strange plot decision to not have Bonnie in s3 ep 1. What best friend (who would die for you and move the earth for you) isn't at your 18****th**** birthday? So I decided this chapter would have a lot of the girls being how they were together before the supernatural hit the fan. Stefan will be back :) and Bonnie's dream at the beginning is to do with a plot I'll have later. Also Jeremy and Bonnie are not an item :) And omg anyone else loving evil Stefan? He beats Damon worshiping Elena's butt all day long as far as I'm concerned. **


End file.
